


And they were together

by library_of_lcl



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Sacrifice, Spies & Secret Agents, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/library_of_lcl/pseuds/library_of_lcl
Summary: "thank you for saving my life""what are girlfriends for?"
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Minji | JiU
Kudos: 8





	And they were together

Enemies were dead around them, a mission succeeded. The best partners, Kim Minji and Han Dong, both at work and out of work hours. They usually ended up weak after a fight but not like this. Apart from a bullet in her side, Mniji was fine just weak. Handong was a different story.  
The fight had ended but she hadn't realised how much she was bleeding out. She was good at ignoring pain. A huge floor to ceiling window had been shattered moments before. The girl felt her head spin; she was going to faint.  
She felt the wind. Falling. A hand extremely tight on her wrist. She was awake.  
"You aren't leaving me Dongie" Minji said, clinging on to her now suspended girlfriend.  
50 floors up.  
Minji was led on the broken glass just to make sure she too wouldn't fall out the window.  
Handong voice shook as she said, "Can you pull me up?"  
They'd both had their fair share of greeting death but none like this. It was all down to Minji now and one mistake, one wrong move...  
Her hand was already sweaty, her grip tightened as she feared it would slip. She had to be honest, "I don't know"  
She should of lied, looking into Handong's fear fulled eyes was beyond painful. She had to save her lover.  
It was stupid to have led down, she couldn't pull her up from here but she feared moving to a sitting position in case she dropped her girlfriend. Her grip was so tight now it was possible Handong had lost circulation in her hand.  
"I'm going to move into a sitting position ok? Then I'll pull you up"  
"Ok"  
Minji used her free hand to pull her legs in, her knees being impaled by more shards if glass and making some fall out of the building. She wasn't looking down anymore so she prayed none of them hit her girlfriend. Once seated, her free hand caught Handong's s other wrist. She didn't hesitate in using all her strength to pull her up. And it worked, despite their injuries they were safe. Sitting in the broken glass but embracing one another, foreheads touching, a couple kisses exchanged.  
"Thank you for saving my life"  
"What are girlfriends for" Minji laughed. They could laugh it off now, just another day. Their job meant they could die at any point. But they loved it. And they were together.  
Alive.  
They both heard it. The safety lock of a gun being realised. Handong saw it. A gun on the side of Minjis head. These people don't bluff; she had seconds to live.  
"5..."  
Minji knew the Handongs plan already, "together"  
"4..."  
The younger girl smiled followed by her girlfriend, "always together"  
"3..."  
"I love you Dongie"  
"I love you Minji"  
"2..."  
They held onto each other and leaned their bodies out the window. The wind flew through their hair as they only stared at the others eyes. They fell. Waved goodbye to their lives; they'd lived well. They were in love and would hate to die alone.  
And they were together.  
Dead.


End file.
